1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of computer technology, an amount of data processed by computer is greatly increased. As the computers are further developed, data types that can be processed by the computer are increased, and a required storage capacity is also increased. Since an optical disc has advantages of low cost, portability, large storage capacity, easy preservation, long duration of preservation, and non-easiness of damage of data, it has replaced the conventional magnetic recording medium as one of the most indispensable optical storage medium in modern life. As the optical discs are widely used, optical disc drives used for reading data of the optical discs have become indispensable electronic products in daily life.
Generally, an optical pick-up head is configured in an optical disc drive for reading data stored on the optical disc. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an optical pick-up head of a conventional optical disc drive. Referring to FIG. 1, the optical pick-up head 50 is disposed on an arm 60, and the arm 60 is connected to an arm 80 through an elastic element 70. When an actuating device within the optical disc drive exerts a force to the arm 60 along a direction D, the optical pick-up head 50 can be pushed towards an optical disc 90 through deformation of the elastic element 70, so as to perform data pick-up. Since the elastic element 70 has to bear weights of the arm 60 and the optical pick-up head 50, and deforms in response to the external force, the elastic element 70 is easy to have a structural damage or even break due to stress concentration.